


the patron job

by fleurting



Series: Three Sentence Fics [8]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You never could handle your liquor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the patron job

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "how does this keep happening?" at [rthstewart's three sentence ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267).

"How does this keep happening?" Sophie groaned as she woke with a pounding headache, her throat dryer than a desert, and without a shred of clothing on her body.

Tara climbed out of bed, picking up her panties from the floor and sliding into them. "You never could handle your liquor."

"Excuse me!"


End file.
